


Покемон Го

by Pheeby



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gaming, Gen, Not a Crossover, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: Джедидайя и Октавиус подсели на новинку…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативный пост-канон, скрижаль и Акменра были возвращены в музей Нью-Йорка. Бета - Мадам Суслевская

_В серьезный век наш,_  
Денег не жалея,  
Махнув рукой на возраст и на пол,  
Болеет половина населенья  
И ловит покемонов в покеболл. 

Началось всё вполне безобидно — Октавиус с Джедидайей вычитали в интернете о выходе новой игрушки, которая захватила интерес молодежи всего мира. Не желая отставать от современников и оставаться за пределами всеобщего ажиотажа, они попросили Ника показать им игру на телефоне.

Ник, будучи в курсе дела, с сомнением взглянул на парочку миниатюр, будто прикидывая в уме, во что это всё может в итоге вылиться, но пожал плечами и запустил приложение. 

Нетрудно было догадаться, что возможность охотиться за неведомыми зверушками даже в ограниченном пространстве музея не сможет не обрадовать маленьких человечков, которые то и дело ищут новые приключения.

* * *

— И следите за временем, парни, в этой игре оно может пролететь незаметно, уж я-то знаю, — серьезно произнес Ник Дэйли маленьким слушателям. — Не забывайте, что вам нельзя покидать музей — всё равно дикие покемоны постепенно забредают в локацию игроков, так что вам остается лишь ждать подходящего момента, когда кто-то из них окажется рядом. Вы же не хотите, чтобы ваш прах развеялся по ветру с первыми лучами солнца из-за какой-то там игрушки? Тогда держите себя в руках и ни в коем случае не выходите из музея.

Джедидайя и Октавиус слушали внимательно и, пока Ник наводил на них страху, неосознанно прижимались друг к другу, представляя во всех красках смерть.

— Вы всё запомнили? Когда видите разлетающиеся листья — значит, там прячется покемон. 

Миниатюры радостно закивали, радуясь смене темы, и, не моргая, уставились в дисплей: Ник, подключив к игре их старый гугл-аккаунт octodaddy, передал им смартфон с включенным приложением. 

Кивнув на прощанье друзьям, Ник сделал несколько шагов, после чего обернулся:

— И почаще заряжайте телефон.

* * *

— Ребята, что новенького в интернете? — к информационному столу с любопытством подошел Акменра.

— Ничего более интересного, чем это, — Джед махнул рукой, дочитывая с монитора гайд по игре. Он сидел на компьютерной мыши и торопливо скроллил страницу вниз.

У подножия стола его ждал Октавиус, под руководством которого дюжина римлян устанавливала на радиоуправляемую машинку подставку под телефон и крепила на грузовой платформе специальные ремни для того, кто будет штурманом — как удачно, что Ларри принес им еще один пикап взамен взорвавшегося!

— Мы готовимся к охоте, — дочитав, Джед спрыгнул с компьютерной мышки и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Акменра. — Пошли лучше с нами покемонов ловить!

— Да нет, ловите без меня. Я пока тут останусь, загляну вместо вас на ютуб, — с легкой улыбкой ответил фараон, устроившись за компьютером и наблюдая, как ковбой ловко спустился по веревке со стола. 

Поспешив к автомобилю, Джед не расслышал окончание его фразы.

— Вдруг Ларри заглянет...

* * *

Маневрируя на машине между лапами разгуливающих по африканскому залу животных, Джедидайя и Октавиус пытались поймать покемона Спэрроу, притаившегося на подиуме львов.

Еле успев ускользнуть от когтистых лап диких представителей семейства кошачьих, друзья проскочили к подставке, и спустя несколько секунд мультяшный зверек был пойман, о чем Джедидайю оповестило громкое ликование за кабиной.

Прибавив скорости, Джед направил автомобиль в сторону решеток, возле которых с мученическим видом стоял Ларри Дэйли. Всё это время он ждал результата их охоты, чтобы снова запереть диких животных — игрушечная машинка, увы, сквозь решетки не пролазит.

Выехав из зала, Октавиус благодарно кивнул сторожу и поспешил ухватиться за стоящий перед собой телефон, когда Джедидайя особо резко вывернул руль.

Чуть не сбив с ног задумчивого Колумба, который бродил по коридорам второго этажа, читая книгу и не смотря под ноги, Джедидайя с мастерством выровнял направление движения радиоуправляемой машинки.

— Прости, приятель! — крикнул он в окошко, не снижая, однако, скорости — ночь не бесконечна, и им нужно поймать как можно больше покемонов, иначе где азарт от игры.

Впереди их с Октавиусом ждала поимка Джиглпуфа, и никакие экспонаты, запнувшиеся об их автомобиль, не смогли бы их остановить!

* * *

Врезавшись в очередные ботинки, Джедидайя хотел было крикнуть извинения, но неожиданно капот автомобиля накрыла огромная рука Гигантора.

— Так, стоп, вы хоть видели, что у вас в диорамах творится? — поинтересовался Ларри, поджав губы. — Вы уже несколько часов подряд гоянете на машине и останавливаетесь лишь на зарядку телефона и поимку этих ваших чудо-покемонов. А ваши люди без контроля совсем не знают, чем заняться, и бегают по музею, как большие муравьи. Вдруг их кто-то раздавит? Они ведь лезут, куда попало, что к слонам, что к мамонтам, а меня и слушать не хотят. И, Джед, мэр в твоей диораме — тоже не авторитетное лицо для ковбоев и рабочих-китайцев.

Маленькие друзья выглядели искренне пристыженными и обещали больше не забывать о времени и своих товарищах.

* * *

Разобравшись с порядком среди миниатюр, Джедидайя с Октавиусом решили вернуть телефон на информационный стол, а поиски покемонов продолжить следующей ночью.

Забравшись на стол, друзья с помощью своих людей затянули веревкой наверх и телефон. Именно в этот момент тот завибрировал, извещая маленьких охотников о появлении в зоне видимости нового покемона.

— Так, — решил Джед, медленно поднимая телефон, как большой тяжелый лист. — Давай я подержу, а ты лови последнего на сегодня. Завтра искать буду я, а ты — рулить.

Октавиус кивнул и подошел к дисплею. Неожиданно рука Джеда соскользнула с телефона, и он с ужасом наблюдал, как тот падает экраном на Октавиуса. 

— Окти! — только и успел выкрикнуть в панике Джед исчезнувшему под тяжестью гаджета другу. Ковбой осторожно обогнул телефон, услышав, как тот с подозрительно громким стуком ударился о столешницу.

— Окти? — неуверенным голосом прохрипел Джед, видя, что между телефоном и столешницей не видно никакого расстояния.

С расширившимися от ужаса глазами он поспешил перевернуть телефон и, когда у него получилось, застыл на месте с открытым от изумления ртом.

Октавиус был жив-здоров, целее не бывает, и даже умудрился поймать покемона — милого пушистого лисенка Иви... которого с умилением гладил, находясь внутри экрана!

* * *

Октавиус выкарабкался из дисплея и поправил тогу, после чего вернулся взглядом к телефону и покачал головой.

— Октавиус! — вдруг воскликнул Джедидайя, схватив друга за предплечье. 

Тот отвлекся от созерцания пойманного им лисенка на дисплее и вопросительно взглянул на Джеда. Глаза друга горели предвкушением...

— Если в телефон можно попасть, как в картины, значит, и в компьютер можно! — воодушевленно заговорил он, начав возбужденно размахивать руками. — Главное, чтобы кто-то, твои люди, например, следили за монитором и время от времени передвигали мышь. Нам ведь не надо, чтобы включился спящий режим. Октавиус, понимаешь? Мы же сможем попасть к котикам на ютуб!

В ответ Октавиус одарил его восхищенным взглядом.

Впереди еще так много приключений!

**Author's Note:**

> Эпиграф списан со стиха и вдохновлен пародией:
> 
> В серьезный век наш,  
> Горла не жалея,  
> Махнув рукой на возраст и на пол,  
> Болеет половина населенья  
> Болезнью с кратким именем футбол.  
> (Анатолий Заяц)
> 
> В серьезный век наш,  
> Сложный, умный, тяжкий,  
> Весь наш народ – куда ни погляди –  
> Болеет нескончаемой мультяшкой  
> С названием дурным «Ну, погоди!..»  
> (Александр Иванов, пародия «Болезнь века»)


End file.
